


Missing

by lorir_writes



Series: Quarantine Diaries [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel), the royal heir (visual novel)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Jade faces the adversities of being away from her husband during lockdown.
Relationships: Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Series: Quarantine Diaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908070
Kudos: 5





	Missing

_**February 2020** _

A familiar floral scent filled the air when Jade stepped into the Royal Apartment at the palace. The queen smiled. After a long day of video conferences with nobles and businessmen, returning to her private quarters to spend some time with her daughter was the one thing she longed for all day. 

It was almost absurd to think working at home during lockdown was more exhausting than following her usual long schedule of appointments and places to visit. Either way, she was always glad to come to her family at the end of the day. Or at the very least, the part of her family she was allowed to see in person.

Once she opened the door, a smile brightened up her features. By the changing table, her friends Hana and Juliet grinned as they helped Elise get dressed.

“There we go! Don’t you look nice with your new jammies?” Hana said as she finished brushing the crown princess’s soft short hair. Adding a hair clip shaped like a bow, which matched her red jammies, the lady grinned. “Who is the cutest baby in Cordonia?”

“Who is it, Lil Bunny?” Juliet beamed, reaching under the baby’s arm with one finger.

Elise giggled.

“Yes! It’s you!” Juliet grabbed the baby in her arms. “Ah, you smell so good! No wonder your mom is addicted to you.”

“Guilty as charged.” Jade smiled from the threshold and walked towards them. “Thank you for taking care of her again.”

“Of course. It’s always a pleasure to help you with Elise. We all love her,” Hana replied.

“Besides, the nurses and Hana are always here to help with the heavy stuff. I just come here to play with her.” Juliet winked as she passed the energetic crown princess to her mother.

The three of them laughed.

As the baby stretched her tiny arms to her mother, Juliet gave Elise to Jade, who picked up her daughter and smiled. “Well, hello my Lil Bunny! I missed you so much!” She said, nuzzling her daughter’s hair as she held her. “I see you had your bath and your jammies on. Are you ready to see bisabuela¹ before feeding and going to bed?”

Elise bounced excitedly, shaking her arms and babbling.

“That’s one enthusiastic yes!” The queen smiled then looked at her friends. “Why is she so energetic now? It’s past 8 pm.”

“She’s happy to be with you,” Juliet said.

“It can be a consequence of separation anxiety. Ever since Cornodia went into lockdown and you started to work more than usual, it can take a while for her to stay calm after you leave.” Hana acknowledged.

“Oh…” A line appeared between the queen’s brows as she frowned, pressing her daughter’s head softly against her chest.

“Don’t feel bad. All babies have that once their moms return to work and when they go to school. It’s all right.”

“That makes sense…” Jade replied. “It’ll get better once Liam’s period of isolation is over. We’ll get through it. We always do.” She kissed the baby’s head and turned to her friends. “I know she gets impatient when Liam and I aren’t around. I truly can’t thank you enough.”

“Jay, she’s a baby. We knew what we were in for when we offered to help,” Juliet explained.

“And we’re always here for you,” Hana added.

“Thank you. You should go have dinner and rest.”

“Call us if you need anything, okay?” Juliet placed a hand on the queen’s shoulder.

“I will.”

The two waved goodbye and shut the door behind them, leaving mother and daughter on their own.

Jade’s video chat with her grandmother flew by as usual. For one hour, the two of them talked about the situation in both countries, politics, and family until Elise began to fuss. She bid farewell to Queen Mother Sofia, closed the laptop, and headed back to the nursery.

Once inside, she sat on the rocking chair, unbuttoned her silk blouse, pushed down her bra, and offered her breast to her baby. Caressing Elise’s head with her free hand, the queen stared at the door and waited. Her maid and a nurse walked in to ask if mother and daughter needed something. She simply shook her head and dismissed both women. The monarch glanced at the doorway a few more times. After a little while, a small line appeared between her brows as she wistfully looked down the floor.

She understood the reasons why the king wouldn’t show up, but it didn’t mean his absence hurt less. It was hard not to picture her husband quietly opening the door, his smile growing wider when he saw his wife holding their daughter, the warmth of his lips when he leaned in for a peck on both of their foreheads.

Like clockwork, the nurse appeared again when the princess stopped feeding to help Jade. But as usual, the queen didn’t ask for more than helping to stand up. As soon as the princess fell asleep, Jade left the nursery and went to the kitchen, where she prepared something to eat when her phone rang. And for the first time during that particular day, her features softened. “Hey, love.”

“Hello, my queen.” Liam smiled on the phone screen. “How are you?”

“Tired. And missing you…”

“I miss you too, my love.”

“How are you doing? Do you have any other symptoms?”

“I’m fine. My throat isn’t sore anymore, but I’m still being monitored.”

“And the test results?”

“Negative.”

“That’s good,” Jade answered. “I just wish you didn’t have to be isolated at Applewood Manor.”

“Me too, but you know why.”

The queen frowned. When the pandemic began to spread through Europe, Cordonia was one of the first countries to follow all preventive measures so the disease wouldn’t reach the citizens of the kingdom. The early actions of its leaders delayed the effects on the small Mediterranean country, but it didn’t stop the disease from entering Cornodian territory or affect the Royal family. “I still think we should have sued that patient zero. He didn’t tell anyone he was in Italy. Pretty sure that qualifies as treason and regicide attempt.”

Liam chuckled softly. “Jay, he was an asymptomatic patient. He didn’t even know he had it until the other gentlemen who attended the meeting fell ill. Besides, he apologized and helped the researchers in our country.”

“I still don’t believe him, but if you say so…”

“How is our Lil Bunny?”

“She’s okay. I just put her to bed. But she’s suffering with all this. She misses you.”

“Really? Do you think she misses me?”

“Of course she does. She misses playing with you, sleeping in your arms because your embrace is warmer, your voice.”

“We both know you’re a better singer than I am.”

“But I miss our duets. And you tell the best bedtime stories. I don’t know how to make different voices for each character as you do. I’m sure she misses that. I know I do.”

The king smiled wistfully. “Believe me, Jade. I’d do anything to be with you now. But I can’t.”

A brief silence settled between them while they gazed at each other. Even through the screen of her phone, Jade couldn’t help but shiver in response to the yearning in his eyes usually followed by losing herself in his embrace until both of them drifted off. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much they could do about it at the moment. “Three days more, right?”

“Three more days, my love.”

“Okay.”

**_Five days later_ **

Heels clicked on the tiles as the queen paced from one side to another in the Royal Palace entrance. Cradling the crown princess in her arms, Jade glanced at the Palace gates, then at her security detail. Mara simply shook her head.

“Maybe they’re running late,” Juliet said.

“I doubt it. Liam is punctual.”

“Maxwell isn’t.”

“Hmm…” Jade pursed her lips. She had a point. Liam is a patient man and he wouldn’t leave a friend behind. But before she could ask anyone to call her husband again, the palace gates opened. Jade narrowed her eyes at the vehicles entering the Royal estate. By the number of cars and the lack of the Great Seal of the Realm, she knew it.

The car stopped by the entrance. No sign of Bastien or any of the guards who work directly with the king. The doors opened. Drake and Maxwell stepped out of the car. “Hey! We’re back!”

“Welcome back.” Jade forced herself to smile. “Where’s Liam?”

“He’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” Maxwell replied, then quickly changed the subject. “Hey, Lil Bunny! Did you miss us?” He grinned at the baby.

“I didn’t ask how he is. I asked where he is, Maxwell.” Jade uttered through clenched teeth.

The two men exchanged glances, then one of them spoke. “He’s…” Maxwell rubbed the back of his head.

“Not coming.”

“What?!” Jade narrowed her eyes.

But as the queen bellowed, Elise frowned, lips pouting as she tried to hide her face on her mother’s chest.

Jade looked at her daughter and placed a kiss on her forehead. “It’s okay, my love. Mommy is not mad. Mommy is just talking to your uncles.” She turned to her friend. “Jules, can you take Elise to the nursery? I’ll meet you both soon.” Jade asked as she gave her child to her friend.

“Of course.” Juliet took the baby in her arms and smiled.

Whilst the queen exchanged a few words with her friend and her daughter, Drake and Maxwell. “I thought we have agreed you’d let me do the talking.” Maxwell glared at his friend.

“Sure. Because you’re so smooth…” Drake gave his friend a side glance.

Once the child was out of sight, Jade turned to Maxwell and Drake scowling. “Why isn’t my husband here?”

“Someone in the Kingsguard tested positive. They’re quarantined, receiving proper care and all staff members respect the safe distance and preventive measurements, but Liam isolated himself again.” Maxwell explained.

“I told him he’s making a big fuss over nothing. He said his throat felt sore this morning and he’s sneezing constantly, but it’s probably just allergies. He was looking through those old diaries from his ancestors and researched in old books about The Spanish flu again.” Drake added.

“That’s it?!”

“Pretty much,” Maxwell replied.

“Ugh, Liam…” Jade pinched the bridge of her nose, then glanced at her bodyguard. “Mara, ask someone to prepare my car. I’ll leave in one hour to the Applewood Manor.”

“Yes, ma'am.” The bodyguard nodded and started to communicate with staff members.

“Do you want us to come back with you or…?” Maxwell asked.

“No need. You must be tired from the trip. Go get some rest. I’ll handle this myself.” Jade replied and walked back into the palace.

“Sheesh… I can almost sense the storm arriving at the Applewood Manor.” Maxwell made a face.

“Nah… She just misses him. There might be some yelling at first, but I’ll give it five minutes until they start making out in his office.” Drake shrugged.

Heels clicked on the wooden tiles as the queen marched straight to the royal chambers at the Applewood Manor. Right behind her, her security detail and her daughter, carried by one of her friends. In the middle of the hallway, an imposing familiar figure blocked the path. Asking for them to stand back, she approached her husband’s bodyguard.

“Good morning, Bastien.” Jade greeted him.

“Your Majesty.” He bowed.

“Is Liam in the royal chambers?”

“Yes, he is, ma'am.”

“Good. Now if you excuse me…” she gestured with her hand for the bodyguard to step aside, but he remained immobile. “Bastien?” She arched an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry, ma'am, but I can’t let you through.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

“Did Liam say I can’t see him or stay in my own bedroom?”

“No, ma'am. But his isolation is necessary until we know for sure.”

“The guys said he was nowhere near the guard who has Covid-19. Don’t you think he’s overreacting?”

Bastien remained in silence.

“It’s okay. You can say it.”

“There is a possibility, ma'am. But I can’t disobey my King’s orders.”

“Alright then. When are we going to receive his test results?”

“Right now,” he said nodding towards the delivery person coming in their direction.

The person bowed to Jade, handed the envelope with the King’s test results, and left.

“Excellent. Give it to me.”

“I can’t allow it, ma'am.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“My apologies, but these are King Liam’s test results and they’re addressed to him. Which means he’s the only one who can open it.”

“Really?” She scowled at the guard. “Need I remind you that Liam’s isolation due to an illness gives me the right to take his place as sovereign, therefore all his duties and privileges are automatically transferred to me?”

The guard’s eyes went wide for a brief moment, but his expression slowly went back to neutral again. “No, ma'am.”

“Good. As King Liam’s wife and _your_ monarch, I demand to see my husband’s test results because anything addressed to him during his quarantine can be handled by me.” Jade opened her palm and glared at the bodyguard, who eventually acquiesced.

“Well played, Your Majesty,” Bastien admitted as a ghost of a smile played on his lips.

“Thank you.” She replied, opening the envelope to read the content.

Inside the royal chambers, time passed by slowly. Years before becoming the Crown Prince, Liam was used to a busy schedule, attending any events his older brother couldn’t be present. Though, he had long breaks from work before, spending over fourteen days isolated was certainly not his idea of fun. His patience was running thin at each passing day away from duties, his friends, his family. But to ensure everyone’s safety at the palace, it was the right decision.

A yawn escaped his lips during one of his movie marathons when he heard a firm knock on the door. He stared at the door confused. There were only three people who knocked on his door so firmly and they were at the capital. Just then, another knock. More firm and impatient. “It can’t be…” He mumbled to himself.

Before he could ask who it was, the door opened. His eyes lit up in joy for a second, but then he remembered why he was there. And why she shouldn’t be in the same room he was.

“Don’t come near me.” He warned.

“Gee… And I thought you’d be happy to see me.”

“I am…” He frowned. “But you can’t be here.”

“Well, you know what they say: if the mountain won’t come to Mohammed…”

“My love, I can’t go back. Not right now.”

“Liam, you’ve been here for seventeen days. You have no symptoms.”

“Yes, I do!”

“Sneezing isn’t truly a symptom of Covid-19. Did you know that? It’s more likely you have allergies from looking through those dusty old books about Black Death and Spanish Flu.”

“I’ve been close to at least two people who contracted Covid-19 lately. For all I know, I could be asymptomatic.”

“Honey…” She stepped closer to him and he flinched, moving away from her as she sat on the end of the bed. “I understand your concern for our health and safety, but you’re overreacting. I’m tired of having meals with you through video calls, I’m tired of waking up and going to bed alone. Do you know Elise can’t pass by the throne room, the hall of the monarchs or the hallway to our offices because she keeps calling you and it’s just too painful to see or hear her crying when she realizes you’re not there?”

His brows knitted together once again. “I thought you were exaggerating when you said she misses me.”

“Of course she does. You’re her father. You’re a big part of her life. Our daughter needs you. _I_ need you.”

He was about to move closer, but then he got out of the bed and stood by the window. “Jade, I miss you and our Lil Bunny every single day. Even though none of us are part of the risk group, I can’t take any chances.”

The queen stood up and scowled. “Oh my god, snap out of it! You’re not sick!”

“Yes, I am!” He hissed.

“No, you’re not!” Pulling away her mask, she moved closer to the king and pulled him by the neck, giving him a heated kiss.

“Jade!” He pulled away staring at her in shock.

“There. Now I have what you have, which is nothing.” She fished his blood test out of her coat pocket and shoved it on his chest.

He unfolded the paper and looked through the results.

“Now, get out of this room. Elise is right outside waiting for you.”

His brows rose in surprise as she stomped on her way out of the room and slammed the door. And despite himself, he smiled.

_**An hour later** _

Jade sipped a cranberry juice as she blissfully rested on the chaise lounge by the indoor pool. By her side, Juliet and Hana chatted while drying out their hairs.

“Your Majesty?” Liam’s assistant called as she curtsied.

“Hello, Andrea.” Jade greeted the woman.

“Lunch will be served in ten minutes. Should we bring it here?”

“Yes, that will be great.”

“I’ll inform the kitchen staff. Also, the Royal Communications staff released the statement about King Liam and nobles and few politicians are already trying to schedule appointments with him. What should I tell them?”

“Wait until tomorrow.”

“Really? I thought he would go back to the capital this afternoon.”

“Well, I don’t know about that. Did he say anything about leaving today?”

“No…?”

“Then wait until he says something. He’s busy now.” The queen grinned as she nodded towards the pool, where Liam held Elise as she gracefully moved her tiny arms and legs in the water.

“Oh…” The assistant smiled. “Of course, ma'am. Will you still be taking care of his appointments?”

“Yes, but tell Kaylee to keep my schedule light. Liam and I will discuss it and inform you as soon as we reach a decision.”

“As you wish, ma'am.” Andrea bowed and took her leave as the laughter of the little princess and her father reverberated in the room.

—-

¹ great grandmother


End file.
